1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to wearable electronics and more particularly, to security for such electronics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several companies are currently embedding various types of electronics in articles of clothing. For example, a number of manufacturers have placed electronic devices such as mobile phones, global positioning system (GPS) trackers and video cameras within jackets or other outerwear. Some of these wearable electronics may contain sensitive information or may provide access to charge-incurring services. An unauthorized user of a garment that includes wearable electronics may have access to such information and may incur charges through the use of these services, which will be billed to the owner of the garment.
As an example, some articles of clothing include cellular telephones embedded within them. If an unauthorized individual were to acquire such a garment, this person would have unencumbered access to the services provided by the owner's cellular telephone. Even worse, such an individual may be able to access sensitive information stored in the memory of the cellular telephone.